Seitan
by luffietherocker
Summary: Every night the same dream that ghastly door luring him in. Blood, always a lot of blood. He could never get if off his hands. "Feliciano... I hope he's still okay." First attempt at writing horror, based off a rather gruesome dream I had one night. R&R? Tips are nice :3 Not sure what to rate, Its m for the time since I may add in a deal of gore possibly. Will be character death.
1. Prologue

_ It was just your average day in Spain's household. Italy was there with Romano in the kitchen making pizza. There wasn't a reason they were making pizza but everything was still malto bene with them and of course Spain didn't ever really mind since he got to eat the pizza too. "Fratello is something wrong?" Feliciano asks his brother in of whom happens to be working with a scowl on his face as he kneads the sticky dough looking deeply in thought. He shakes his head._

_ "No why do you ask?" He returns yet not acknowledging the other as he worked. In truth there was something wrong, but he just didn't know how, much more so didn't want to tell him. After all it was just a silly dream right? It'd been going on for weeks._

_ Italy takes a stride closer to his brother after turning the sauce down to a low simmer. Reaching out and grabbing onto his arm in a tender fashion. He didn't ever mean to pry but he hated seeing Lovino this way. The tension in the room was as thick as cold porridge in the morning. "I don't really know, you just seem... More... well wound up, than usual."_

_ Wound up? He wouldn't even begin to call it that, no Lovino just felt so on edge recently he'd say something a lot more drastic. The problem was just ever night, that one dream... A door would appear to him and he'd feel lured to it, lured to see what's on the other side. He could never tell if whatever it was happened to be bad or good yet he still felt a hardy tug by it to go and find out. Though each night he choose better and didn't. The thing about that door, the one big thing that had him off edge, from each and every time he's examined it was the fact that it never changes. The giant size and regular shape of it remained constant the details engraved in some unknown language and two ghastly figures on both sides of the door. One looks as if it could scare the pants off the devil himself, the other looked as heavenly and divine as the all mother. Then, last but not least while he had no clue what it meant, engraved in the middle conjoining the two, was symbols spelling out, "Seitan" In what he was more than sure now, had to be blood._

_ "I am fine fratello..." He replies just a bit more tenderly this time of course since he is near finished with the dough looking over his way with gentle eyes. "I would never lie to you brother and to be honest Id really like it if you could say nice things about me like you do that German oaf. I am not wound up nor grouchy like you commonly say I am."_

_ Feliciano pauses as he processes what his fratello had said before frowning softly. "But I..." He tries to get the right words taking a break from his typical hyper activity and really thinking about it before he says, "I guess I can, you are my fratello after all~" Then he smiles a bright heartwarming grin to Lovi._

If only he could have just captured that one moment in time and kept it simple for himself. Then of course, everything that he was facing now, every hardship and pain would be all the easier to carry Just a photograph would have been perfect; but now all he had of his brother were memories. Sitting upon the cool smooth stone he twisted his bone carved dagger in his hand. _"Just another day, I've got to keep going, and make it another day, for __Feliciano__ I can make it through this" _he thought to himself.

Who am I kidding.


	2. Meet The Master

Disclaimer: Oi, I own nothing here. Just the idea. It was a dream, not with the characters, just in general.  
Warnings: There will be death talked about in this chapter and some swearing, also there will be a alternate Germany and Prussia. This is not to be confused with their 2ps, they will be a little oc and I really only kinda crafted this alternate bit of them because I needed 2 guys and I didnt want to create filler characters to be the Ringleaders 2 workers. Germany is built of the idea of A Keeper and Prussia is built of the idea of a tamer.

Final warning: I have not slept in almost 24 hours and I started writing this bout 2 hours ago. All mistakes are mine. Dont have a beta.

Its almost nightfall and he hears a noise from outside his current encampment. Groggily he shifts from where hes leaned up against a old decaying wall. The place is nothing more than a rundown building, by the looks of it a shop. The whole area he was in though was like a ghost town. There was blood almost everywhere but other than Peters he hasn't came a cross a body.

Peter: Sealand, he was a nice guy, though Lovino had never really took much time to talk to him in the normal world.

His stomach gurgled and lurched. He tried not to think that much of Peter. Not after what happened. Once he is on his feet he quickly goes for his dagger and stalks towards the front room, eyes gridlocked on the crooked wooden door hanging loosely on its frame. He had no idea what caused the noise, or even if it happened. God this place was so quiet it was driving him nuts.

When he gets to the door he waits unsure if he should exit the structure or remain. If what ever caused the sound was unfriendly it would be best to have open space he thought, but at the same time this decrepit old building was rather cramped. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight but since getting stuck in this insane hell he'd learned that if he wasn't ready for anything that it may make the end of him. Peter flashed into his head, his bloody mess of a damaged and broken up body twisting Lovinos stomach, before he charged through the door knocking it off his hinges. His actions however rash were not in vain, he heard a loud "oomph" followed by a thump and a swear. In front of him were three people. One was Ivan, the other two were faces he'd never seen before. Russia was dressed in a black suit with a rather large top hat a crimson stained white rose adorning his vest pocket and golden cufflinks on the end of his selves. He almost looked like something you would have seen at a Circus or a freak show. In his hand he had a water pipe used as if it was a cane. Surprisingly there was not a single speck or rust or blood on it. The men with him, one was a blonde who reminded him almost of Ludwig but... Something about this man was a bit more twisted. He was dressed in slacks and had a white button up with black suspenders; The other was a albino. The albino had a striking resemblance to Gilbert but he had a more skittish look to him. On this Prussian look alike he had a pair of platformed boots and leather pants with a loose fitting button up followed by a vest.

Ivan was the first to speak and Lovino and while he didn't outwardly show it he was scared shitless, he'd always in the real world had a slight fear of the Russian, but the others, in the real world he'd never seen to be more than a nuisance. He could never understand why Feli liked them so much. "I see you are getting use to this place, seems you've already came across and made your first kill." Ivan states in a mater of factly tone.

"What the do you mean you twisted fuck.?" Lovino retorts in spiteful near whispering in disbelief voice.

Ivan chuckles. "I mean your settling in my game well that's what. This world around you: you want to know what it is da? Its a dark void type of thing, I didnt create it, nhyet I found it when I was studying some black arts from a book I liberated off of Author."

Lovinos knees at this point are starting to shake and suddenly quick to anger he throws his dagger at them clumsily. The alternate Germany catches it. "WHAT GAME, I KILLED A MAN, CAZZO I DONT SEE HOW YOU CAN CALL IT THIS. MERDA."

The Albino glares daggers at Lovino as Ivan clears his throat before continuing. "That out burst was not appreciated at all …. Nyhet, If you do it again I may have to end you myself. Its been a while since Ive done anything. Now, the rules. I am the ultimate ring master here, every once in a while some one will be sent your way, or I will send you some ones way, and you both will fight. If either party fails to comply one of my men will kill them.

Then the german Alternate speaks. "The ring masters word is law, you can only win battles by killing the foe. Occasionally ring master will call forth any participant of the game who catches his interest. You are to report to him at what ever location he shares at once. Failure to comply will end you as well. Dont think you can shrug either of these rules as the ring master is all seeing. My brother and I attend to his wishes personally. We are executioners for all rule breakers. Interaction between other players is aloud, but I wouldn't get to close." When he finishes speaking he crosses his arms and Alternate Prussia shifts and puts a hand on his hips.

The alternate Prussia then looks to the ringleader Ivan and back to Lovino adding one last thing to his brothers tangent on the rules. "If you die here, your comatose body will also die in real life. Its game over buddy, you just wouldn't have been awesome enough to make it."

Then with a final word of parting from Ivan the trio disappear in rasps of darkness and its almost as if they were never there. Two thoughts pass through Lovinos head concerning what they just said.

The first was that he would have to kill again, and it both frightened and sicked him; the second, was that he hoped his brother wouldn't get caught up in this. The thought of seeing Feliciano here was his current worst fear right next to his upmost worst one of having to kill him. Hed never be able to do it. In this moment he spited Ivan: He swore that one way or another he would make it out of this twisted game.


End file.
